monster from another dimension vampire
by Neon dagger
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Monster from another universe + vampire

I own neither

Tsukune is a hybrid between several Monster hunter game monsters specifically xeno'jiiva, odogaron, hell blaze glavenus, gore magala, and finally valstrax.

Summary

dragons, one of the few monsters that were known world around and rivalled just about any other monster if not topple them, there were very few races that could actually beat full grown dragons and this race suddenly disappeared?

No in actuality they created an alternate dimension (Monster hunter universe) to get away from the annoyances of the modern world gave and while leaving they took hundreds of humans and lesser monster (mostly wyverns) but time passes far faster in the alternate than in the original dimension allowing for every species to grow and develop as a race and now the leaders of the dragons and those deemed worthy enough to join them decided that it is time to return to the home land but first they send a scout to see how the world has changed and how developed the monsters have become.

And start

Tsukune was staring blankly at his hand flexing the digits before straightening them tilting his head slightly he disliked this form he was proud of his true form and the idea of hiding behind a false face brought a feeling of anger and hesitance.

A bump in the bus ride drew Tsukune's attention towards the driver of the bus Tsukune watched the driver as the man's hat tilted downward before speaking "When will we arrive?"

The driver tilted his head back up to look through the mirror before replying "we should be there momentarily." as the man spoke the bus entered a tunnel which began glowing a myriad of colors before suddenly ending and exposing a run down and rather dead looking forest.

Tsukune tilted his head slightly and frowned he disliked the modern human structures but at least they still grew things in their homes this place was desolate and lacked any of the natural fragrances of the forests and jungles that Tsukune was used too it was at this point that Tsukune realized that his stay was going to be a lot worse than he first thought.

Tsukune sighed and got off the bus as the driver gave one last bit of dialogue "Oh kid be careful the people here are a little violent."

Tsukune turned to face the driver and smiled as he replied "Don't worry I am perfectly able to look after myself."

The bus driver simply shook his head and drove forwards before turning around and flooring it back through the tunnel leaving Tsukune to take one last look around and walked forward and as he passed the scarecrow he allowed his tail to show before he cut the scarecrow in half before hiding it again as he continued into the dead woods.

Tsukune felt his grip of his brief case loosen slightly and a yawn who knew that the humans' bodies were so inefficient at mobility and his human form was based off of the humans from his home he could only imagen how tedious having a human form based off the humans here would have been Tsukune shuddered slightly and shook the thoughts from his head.

Suddenly a sweet but slightly coppery scent entered his nose and as that happed the sound of squeaking entered his ears Tsukune cringed it was almost as bad as the screamer pods that the hunters used.

Then suddenly shit went sideways Tsukune blinked a few times before realizing that he was staring at branches and clouds Tsukune held a new understanding about humans if whatever hit him could topple him it was no wonder the humans fell and stumbled so much when they went for a hunt.

Tsukune looked at his chest and found a mass of pink blocking his vision after a moment of sniffing Tsukune confirmed that the mass was the source of the smell at least.

Tsukune reach and grabbed what he felt cloth before he pulled upwards earning a feminine squeak as he got up still holding the mass examining said mass which was wearing a female version of his own uniform at that point the mass spoke with the voice of a young woman to be "A-ah c-could you please put me down?"

Tsukune lowered the girl and once she was on her own feet Tsukune looked for what hit him and found an odd contraption that appeared to be broken if it being bent awkward to the side as it was were any indication.

The girl gasped as she noticed the device she turned to Tsukune and asked "Wow you dented my bike up really bad are you ok?"

Tsukune smiled slightly at the girl and replied "Yes I am ok just a bit surprised I am usually harder to knock over but taking a human form seems to have taken that from me."

The girl paused a moment before she began speaking again "My name is Moka akashiya and I am sorry about hitting you with my bike I just didn't eat breakfast and I am anemic."

Tsukune had visited a few libraries a few weeks before the bus picked him up and read up on all modern diseases and medicine and learned enough of all subjects to pass as a high schooler "Hello Moka I am Tsukune." replied the teen.

Moka paused "S-so what do you think of vampires?" the question was thrown out of nowhere and almost made Tsukune fall.

Tsukune blinked a few times before replying "I haven't ever had any contact with one before but I heard that my ancestors respected their strength and skill in combat."

Moka seemed to perk up at his comments and smiled brightly at him as she spoke "Well I am a vampire and I would like it if we could be friends."

Tsukune's eyes widened slightly "Is that why you smell faintly like blood?" Moka's eyes widened slightly and she blushed and she shook her head.

"No I actually haven't drank any blood in a while." said Moka her embarrassment apparent while Tsukune's eyes widened and he began apologizing profusely to her.

"I am so sorry I wasn't aware and I just assumed that it was the scent of any blood you drank recently I didn't mean to embarrassed you." stated Tsukune looking down at the ground.

Moka shook her head as if to dismiss his words Tsukune for his part just shook his head before saying "I understand if you don't want me as a friend after this."

Moka shook her head negatively "No I would still like for you to be my friend."

Tsukune smiled before replying "Well that's a relief thank you for your kindness and sense you trusted me with your monster form I shall tell you mine like you I am a S rank monster a dragon to be specific."

and cut


	2. Chapter 2

Monster from another universe + vampire

I own neither

Answer to The Lazy Dragon: Tsukune is still not an adult which means he is an adolescent there for he would be a gore magala

Recap

Tsukune smiled before replying "Well that's a relief thank you for your kindness and sense you trusted me with your monster form I shall tell you mine like you I am a S rank monster a dragon to be specific."

Currently

Moka stared at him disbelievingly and raised an eyebrow at him "Really I thought that they disappeared a few century ago…or at least that's what my dad said."

Tsukune smiled at her as he replied to his vampire companion "And he would be right, the dragons many, many centuries ago grew annoyed with the world and came up with an idea, create a new world…so they did and they brought several species along with them."

Moka's eyes were wide as her new friend explained why one of the strongest beings in the monster world vanished and before she could ask any questions Tsukune continued "Moka seeing as we are friends I would like you to keep quiet about this as my parents and the heads of the Dragons asked me to try and keep the fact that I am here to scout the world again and see if the monsters and humans are more civilized now…I know I am putting a bit of trust to you despite not knowing you for long because I just get the sense that I can trust you so do I have your word?"

Moka was appropriately stunned for a moment before she nodded a smile on her face that her new friend was putting so much trust in her.

Tsukune smiled and began walking "Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late also if you have any questions find me after our classes." as he finished he began jogging slightly to up their pace so that they weren't late.

After initiation

Tsukune sat down in his seat and the teacher began talking about the state of the world and the fact that humans ruled the world when she was interrupted by a brutish male voice "Why don't we just kill the humans or in the case of the cute girls eats them?"

The boy froze as his desk or rather the front half of it fell forwards making the class look for the culprit many of the eyes settled Tsukune whom let out small puffs of purple tinted fire and smoke from his mouth and nose with his eyes closed.

After a moment Tsukune opened his eyes and glared at the brute before speaking "While I have a healthy dislike for humans I have a healthy respect for the ones in my home land and the insinuation that you would do such proves that the monsters of your race, no doubt orcs or some other low breed, are still mud rolling degenerates."

The brute went to stand but the door to the classroom opened and a pinked haired girl walked in and made drew away the attention of the class from Tsukune and the brute.

Moka entered the room with an embarrassed smile on her face "I am sorry I got lost around the campus please forgive me."

The teacher's cat ears flicked and she frowned before speaking "It ok just try not to do that again…you can sit next to Tsukune over there." as she spoke she pointed to any empty desk near Tsukune.

As soon as Moka heard Tsukune's name her eyes began looking through the crowd and once her eyes landed on him she practically teleported to him in a tackle hug fashion.

This immediately drew the ire of the males of the class while Moka spoke "Tsukune how luck are we that we are in the same home room?!" the murmurs of anger that were spurred from the rest of the class by her actions was apparently missed by the pinkette.

Tsukune momentarily choose to ignore the conversation and lightly returned the hug as he replied "Agreed we are quite lucky." Tsukune smiled at Moka as she backed up breaking the hug before returning his smile and sitting in the desk across from him quietly saying how they should talk after class.

20 minutes later

Tsukune paid for his…chocolate milk to be honest he wasn't all too sure what chocolate milk was exactly but it smelt a little sweet and he was thirst for something of that nature.

Tsukune shook his head slightly as he put another bit of money into the machine and got Moka her…Tomato juice and again he was confuse as there were no such things as tomatoes in his home dimension…after a moment Tsukune put it from his mind and moved over to Moka's position at a bench near the very edge of the walk way.

When Tsukune reached her he handed her, her drink and sat beside her before he began looking for a way to open his drink…much to the not so hidden humor of Moka whom chuckled quietly at her new friend.

Suddenly a voice came from behind a pillar to the duo's left "Hey cutie what are you doing with a piece of crap like him?"

Saizo stepped out from behind the pillar and stared at the two as if waiting for a response from the duo.

Moka replied a little shakily "W-well I am h-hanging out with my friend right now and-" Saizo snorted and spoke.

"A weakling like him I bet I could kill him within a minute." the mocking tone was not missed by either Tsukune or Moka.

Moka was about to try and talk again when Saizo lunged forward and swung at Tsukune nailing him in the face with his partially transformed arm…but Tsukune's face and body didn't and before anyone could speak Saizo found himself colliding with a wall 30 ft. away from where he was not seconds before.

Moka who originally had a look of worry for her friend now had and look of confusion as her gaze moved away from Saizo's impact and following collapse of the wall that he crashed into back to Tsukune.

Her friend's school uniform was ripped in the back exposing a single slivery black and well-muscled but odd looking wing which was extend exactly where Saizo's chest and stomach had been.

Tsukune's glare was locked solidly at the mud roller whom had dared spit on his race…after a moment Tsukune turned to face his friend while dropping his glare and gaining a smile as his eyes met Moka's.

After a moment Tsukune asked "Let us move to the roof, yeah?" Moka nodded in agreement as Tsukune's wing shrank and folded into itself before disappearing into nothingness leaving a hole that exposed bare skin on Tsukune's school shirt and jacket.

and cut


End file.
